


Anniversary Gift

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Daily Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 3: “What did you get me?”Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Beta(s):None.





	Anniversary Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Daily Deviant's 2018 Birthday Drabble/Drawble prompt 3: “What did you get me?”
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None.

~

Anniversary Gift

~

“Why would I get you anything?” 

“Anniversary gifts are customary.” 

“We only been dating a week!” 

“After years of pining.” 

“…point. Still, normal people don’t celebrate week anniversaries.” 

“Since when’re we normal?” 

“Bloody hell. Fine, what’s a traditional one week anniversary gift?” 

“Let’s create our own…tradition.” 

“…is that a plug?!” 

“Well spotted, Harry. Give you any ideas?” 

“Yes…Fuck, Draco, stop! Let me—”

“…”

“…”

“Yes! Harder! Yes—”

“…”

“…”

“Merlin. That was brilliant. Was that my anniversary gift?” 

“Obviously. Now, what are you giving me?” 

“I just gave you plenty!” 

“Humph. Fine, but you’d best think of something better for next week.” 

~


End file.
